Electronic devices (for example, smart phones) can provide various application functions such as a clock, calendar, memo, search, map, news, real-time camera, and the like, as well as a communication function. A user can execute the various functions through the electronic device.
The electronic device may perform a communication function with a structurally standardized communication format using a modem.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.